The invention relates to a box carrying strap assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a strap assembly which selectively secures onto a large box and provides handles to facilitate the carrying of said box.
A large box can be awkward for a single person to carry. In particular, when it is difficult to wrap one's arms around a box, the box can easily slip away. Also, even when a large box can be firmly held, it can throw the carrier ‘off-balance’. Further, carrying a box in an awkward position can quickly lead to fatigue and can lead to back problems, and other medical ailment.
Despite these difficulties, it is often necessary for a single person to carry a large box. In addition, it is often necessary for a single person to carry a large box a great distance. In particular, people emigrating from certain parts of the world are known to place all of their worldly belongings in a large box. This box is often heavy—yet must be carried considerable distances.
In addition, a common practice among such persons is to tie the box with rope. However, at every border crossing, the ropes must be cut so that the box can be inspected. In addition, ropes have a tendency to dig into the box and can thereby compromise the strength and integrity of the box.
Over the years, people have proposed various devices that seek to help a person carry a box, luggage, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,223 to Uchin discloses a simple carrying device, which employs a pair of straps that extend around the side and bottom of an item, and have a shoulder strap for supporting the item. Uchin appears to be intended for carrying an attache case, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,189 to Landman discloses a device having multiple horizontal straps and multiple vertical straps, yet like Uchin, does not extend across the ‘top’ of the item. Landman is apparently designed for carrying ‘ordnance components’ such as “warheads, projectiles, etc.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,353 to Marsh, Jr., appears to disclose a strap suspension having an adjustable receptacle for containers. In particular, Marsh is another ‘open top’ harness, which appears intended for carrying beverage containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,056 to Hostetter discloses a mattress moving system which attaches around the bottom and side of a mattress, and provides castered platforms to facilitate transporting a mattress by a single person.
U.S. Pat. No. 618,333 to Colteryahn discloses a harness which is intended to wrap around a heavy item of furniture, such as a piano. Colteryahn does not provide handles, as it is intended for use when hoisting a large object in or out of a multistory building.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,120,020 to Bullock and U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,586 to Lu disclose handles which each have a plate-like member having multiple slots for accommodating a network of straps which wrap around a parcel, and a stack of books, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 925,986 to Blackburn, discloses a device for securing a bundle, which employs two pairs of parallel straps, each pair of parallel straps extending perpendicular to the other. A pair of handle straps are fastened at the crossings of the pairs of straps—placing the stress of the handles directly at the crossings, and making the box very unstable if a person carrying the box were to suddenly release one of the handles.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.